eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridge Street Market
Bridge Street is a number of stalls located in Bridge Street and Turpin Road, the various stalls include Fruit & Veg, Records, Clothes and Flowers. In the 1980's the Market Inspector was a Mr J. Beecham (not seen only mentioned on market regulations poster), In 1996 Michael Rose took over. In 2008 Mr Lister took over with the assistance of Tamwar Masood as Assistant Market Inspector. Mr Lister left in 2013, leaving Tamwar as the acting Market Inspector. Aleks Shirovs then took over in 2014 and Tamwar went back working alongside as the Assistant Market Inspector. In April 2014 the Council closed Spring Lane Market and many traders have now moved to Bridge Street Market. The Market Office is located on Victoria Square. 'Traders/Stalls' Current 'Fruit & Veg' *'Fatboy - Fruit & Veg Stall' (Note: The the Fruit and Veg stall has been ran by the Beale's from 100 Years.) 'Clothes' *'Donna Yates - Women's Wear Stall' * [[Khoroush Kazemi (Kush)|'Kush Kazemi']]' - Clothes Stall' *'Kat Moon, Mo Harris and Stacey Branning - Clothes Stall' *'Shrimp - Hats and Men's Clothes Stall' 'Food' * Unknown - Shellfish Stall * Unknown - Indian Food Stall (Bhel Puri) * Unknown - Hot Potatoes Stall 'Jewellery' * Sarah - Necklaces 'Other' * Unknown - Pet Stall *'Pam Coker - Flower Stall' *'Winston - CD/DVD Stall' 'Previous' *'Zoe Slater - Clothes Stall' *'Martin Fowler - Fruit & Veg Stall' *'Peter Beale - Fruit & Veg Stall' (Note:Originally part of the Beale family enterprise, first owned by Lou Beale. Then Mark Fowler bought it from Ian Beale and David Wicks. Later Ian bought it back and ran it before passing it on to this son Peter Beale.) *'Mickey Miller & Juley Smith - Jewellery stall (Lords of Bling)' *'Laurie Bates - Hat stall' (Cindy Williams's parents ran it, but sold it to Laurie Bates when they left Walford.) *'Alfie Moon - Bric-a-Brac stall' (Over the Moon Bric A Brac) Street Sweepers Current *'Alfie Moon' Previous *'Gus Smith' Gallery Stalls Bridge Street Market Bric-a-Brac Stall.jpg|Alfie Moon's Over the Moon Bric-a-Brac Bridge Street Market Clothes Stall Zoe Slater.jpg|Zoe Slater's Clothes stall. Bridge Street Market Fruit Stall.jpg|Fruit & Veg stall. Bridge Street Market Hat Stall.jpg|Laurie Bates's Hat stall Bridge Street Market Jewllery Stall.jpg|Mickey Miller's & Juley Smith's Jewellery stall - Lords of the Bling. Bridge Street Market Shellfish Stall.jpg|Shellfish stall. Bridge Street Market Shellfish Stall Layout.jpg|Shellfish stall layout. Bridge Street Market Sweet Stall at Christmas.jpg|Sweet stall from a Christmas episode. Bridge Street Market Winston's Stall.jpg|Winston's CD/DVD stall. Fruit and Veg Stall.jpg|Fruit and Veg Stall Kat's Stall.jpg|Kat's Stall BHELPURI.jpg|BHELPURI Pam Coker Flower Stall.jpg|Pam Coker's Flower Stall Pet Stall.jpg|Pet Stall (Turpin Road, 2010) Hat Stall.jpg|Hat Stall (Turpin Road, 2010) Bridge Street Hat Stall.jpg|Hat Stall (Bridge Steet - Feb 2015) Other pictures Bridge_Street_Market.jpg|Bridge Street Market. Bridge Street Market Entrance.jpg|Bridge Street Market entrance. Bridge Street Market Code of Pratice.jpg|Bridge Street Market code of practice. Weihnachtsmarkt Alfie's German Christmas Market.jpg|Weihnachtsmarkt Alfie's German Christmas Market. Weihnachtsmarkt Alfie's German Christmas Market 2.jpg|Weihnachtsmarkt Alfie's German Christmas Market. Market July 2014.jpg|Market July 2014 PitchLayout.png|Pitch Layout Spring Lane Stallholders.jpg|Spring Lane Market Stallholders arriving on Bridge Street Market (14 April 2014) Bridge Street Market Sign.jpg|Bridge Street Market Sign (2015) Alfie_as_a_Street_Cleaner.jpg|Alfie as a Street_Cleaner (2015) Category:Locations Category:Businesses